Impossible Dreams
by an american optimist
Summary: What would you do if the Doctor was real, and from a parallel universe? Why do we dream our most impossible dreams? Because we can.
1. Impossible Begginings

**My first fan fiction! Please no hate! I do not own Doctor Who, as much as I really wish I did! All rights belong to BBC.**

Before everything changed, this was a Tuesday night. Sitting down on the living room couch with a bowl of popcorn watching Doctor Who on Netflix streaming.

Don't even think about saying you've never been there, because, if you are reading this right now, I can almost be positive that you have at least done something similar to this.

I am a proper whovian. Is obsessed a strong enough word? No. Even though I am from the South in the United States, I have to force down a British accent while I talk.

Anyway, I was watching Victory of the Daleks, when I heard a strange noise that I knew was all too familiar. I knew this episode very, extremely well, and knew that the TARDIS did not come in just yet. Even though I knew it was impossible, I still ran outside in hopes of seeing that blue box I had wanted to see all of my life.

I had held my breath, ready for disappointment. Instead, I was shocked to see a man standing in front of me wearing a bowtie.

"Doctor!", I shouted still not believing my eyes.

"Do I know you? If I do you should walk back in your house and forget you knew me. Forget you saw me. Just go.", he said with grief in his eyes. "I am guessing post The Angels Take Manhattan is where you are.", I said. The Doctor had shock on his face.

"Angels? Manhattan? No. Just no. I am not in a good mood. But, how do you know? My, um, ship started to malfunction and accidentally slipped into this parallel universe through a tiny tear.".

The Doctor is real, and from a parallel universe.

This will take some getting used to. Hello, craziness.


	2. Come Along, Briggs

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Thanks for the love TheTenthDoctorIsMyGuardian. All rights STILL belong to the BBC, and I STILL do not own Doctor Who.**

**. **

_The Doctor is real, and from a parallel universe._

_This will take some getting used to. Hello, craziness._

I honestly had no idea how to explain this. Really, what would you do if someone walked up to you and told you that your whole life was a television show? I'd probably laugh. Or kick them in the shin and run away. I was not really in the mood for the Doctor to do either right then.

It was then that I realized a probably better, easier, and safer (I hoped) alternative.

"Doctor, remember when your friend Craig needed to know who you were, but you didn't have time to explain? Remember how you bumped heads, and he saw everything? He instantly knew all about you. That would probably be the best way for me to explain how I know all of this.", I said, even though I knew it would hurt.

The Doctor still had an adorably confused expression on his face, but he agreed. After we did it, he fell silent for a minute. That minute felt more like an hour.

"Do people like me? Do people like the show? Am I a protagonist or antagonist?", he finally asked to my relief.

"Doctor, people love you. And everyone who watches the show is completely obsessed. Kids dress up as you for Halloween, and many people dream about traveling with you. And honestly, after all that, do you even have to ask if you are a protagonist or antagonist?", I said.

"Oh, and you made bowties VERY cool. They were a big thing. You also made sonic screwdrivers cool. In America they can be sold for $30.00!", I said. **Sorry I do not know what that is in euros, or whatever form of money you have. I am sure your money is VERY cool too.**

The Doctor began to smile. I liked that.

"So, where is your family?", he inquired. Ouch. Bad subject. I suppose he had reason to ask, seeing as I was nineteen.

"Well, my dad is dead, and last Thursday my mom left with her bags packed full of her clothes and no explanation. I have been keeping the house. I am rather lonely.", I said. I was biting back tears, and forcing down the knot in my throat. I was praying the Doctor would not notice.

He is far too perceptive for his own good.

The Doctor gave me a hug, but I feel like the way his life has been treating him, one of the reasons he gave me that hug was because he needed one too.

"Now that we are hugging, you know most of my life and I know a lot about yours, may I have your name?", he asked.

"Emma Brigley.", I said, "and I know better than to ask for yours."

"Emma, we are both alone. I need to leave before the tear I got here through closes. Would you like to come with me?", he asked.

My jaw nearly hit the ground. I think I must have looked pretty stupid. What whovian given the chance to travel with the doctor would say no?

"Yes!", I shouted without another thought.

We walked towards the TARDIS, and with a nap of his fingers, the door opened.

"Come along, Briggs.", he said, "Of all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will, where do you want to start?", he asked.

This was a new life.

This was home.


	3. Into the TARDIS

**_Thank you for the reviews, and also you for reading! Reviews give me a tingly warm feeling, so please let me have that feeling again! If you like this story, you should also check out my other one, A Letter To The Doctor. All rights still belong to the BBC, and I still do not own Doctor Who! Love to you all! *mwah*_**

_"Come along, Briggs.", he said, "Of all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will, where do you want to start?"_

_This was a new life._

_This was home._

I had dreamed of this moment my whole life. I had been wondering for years what exotic place he would take me to.

"As much as I would love to save a civilization and travel through time and space, considering that it is eleven at night, I think I should get a bit of sleep so I could be a bit more alert if we save people and aliens tomorrow.", I said.

That was nowhere near my fantasies and dreams. Way to go. Score for Emma.

"Of course. I forgot you humans needed so much sleep. The TARDIS should lead you to your room.", he said.

My own TARDIS room! I could have fainted, but I was much too tired.

I walked down the hall and called out a small, "Goodnight, Doctor.".

"Goodnight, Briggs.", he said, tinkering with the TARDIS.

I walked down the halls until I found a door with a small gold plate on it that said Emma. When I opened the doors I was shocked at what I saw.

There was my dream room. There was a king size bed with a TARDIS blue bedspread and silver throw pillows. There was a grand piano on the right side of the room, and a desk on the left with art supplies. I love the piano. I had played for fourteen years. Whenever I hurt, I let it all out into a song. The deeper the wound, the more beautiful and delicate the song.

As with the art, I love to draw. You can make something _amazing_ out of just a blank piece of paper. It can be anything you want I to be. When the colors blend together, it creates a melody too beautiful to describe.

The first thing I did was play the most amazing, intricate song I knew on the piano. When I finished and turned around, I was shocked to see the Doctor sitting on a chair I didn't even notice in the corner of my room.

"You, Emma Brigley, are amazing and extremely talented.", he said.

"Thank you.", I said, blushing a bit.

"Well, I will leave you to sleep. Goodnight again.", he said as he rose out of his chair and left the room.

I laid in bed, not even taking my clothes off and fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I was pretty confused.

Everything that had happened had been so late. It took a couple minutes for me to truly realize where I was.

Then I remembered something I was shocked I had forgotten last night.

The wardrobe.

I ran over to it only to squeal with glee as I opened the white doors to see what was inside.

Inside were studded combat boots, tee shirts, blouses, tights, heels, scarves, motorcycle jackets, and skinny jeans.

I put on a tight white tee shirt, skinny jeans, a pair of combat boots with golden studs (because with my height I did not need heels), and a blue infinity scarf.

I ran to the bathroom, splashed water on my face, and then brushed my teeth. I then curled my flaming red hair, did smoky eye shadow over my green hazel eyes, put on mascara, and finally put on bright red lipstick.

I then stood in front of the mirror. I had to say, I looked pretty freaking good. Freckles dotted my fair skin, and pearl earrings sparkled in the light.

I raced to the console room. The Doctor's jaw dropped. "You look really good.", he said, but then he looked away.

"Where to now?", I asked.

After all, another day, another adventure.


	4. A Little Note

**Sorry to get your hopes up, but this is just a short little author's note.**

First of all, thank you for reading this. This was my first fan fiction and I was almost shaking with fear when I posted my first chapter. Now, thanks to y'all (yes, it is a word and is a contraction for you all), I am ALMOST fearless. Your encouragement is what has done this.

If you are still reading this and not thoroughly ticked off with me yet, thank you.

Also, thank you for knowing what Doctor Who is! God, if there was no one who got my Doctor Who references (even though no one I know in person does) I would go just as crazy as I probably seem to you right now.

I made Emma look like me, but if you want to, imagine her like you. That's what I would do if I were you.

I, in real life, love piano. Just throwing that out there.

When I saw how many people from different countries read this, I fell off my chair. And when I really realized what that meant to have people all over the world reading this, I fell off my chair. Unfortunately that was during my history class. I blamed it on clumsiness.

If I could meet you all in person, I would. If you live in the Southern United States and are reading this, let me know. Or Michigan because I might go there soon. Really. I would do anything to meet a whovian. I have grown desperate.

I have a Doctor Who question for you to answer in reviews. When the Doctor was gathering an army for Demon's Run, why did he forget the immortal one (Captain Jack Harkness)?

And why am I more excited for the new Doctor Who episode than my birthday which is on the second.

Now, if you have enough love in your heart to STILL be reading this, you rock.

Comment where you think Emma and the Doctor should go on their first adventure!

Cheers,

An American Optimist


	5. An Untimely Death

**Hello! Sorry this chapter is so late, I had writer's block. I spent all my time thinking about that new Doctor Who episode the Bells of Saint Johns, and I promise I won't spoil it but it is amazing and also I am truly, properly scared to be writing this on the internet right now. So enough with my fears of death, because I want to say cheers to my friend FunGirl! Please review and check out my other stories! All rights belong to the BBC, and I do not own Doctor Who.**

_"Where to now?", I asked. _

_After all, another day, another adventure. _

"It's your first trip on the TARDIS, you decide.", the Doctor said.

"How about either Barcelona the planet or Day of the Dead in México.", I suggested with an eager grin.

"Considering something bad always happens when I promise Barcelona the planet, we should do Day of the Dead.", he exclaimed, whizzing around the TARDIS console pulling seemingly random levers.

The TARDIS began shaking, and I would have fell if it were not for the railing.

Finally, the TARDIS steadied.

"Come along, Briggs!", the Doctor shouted while pulling me to the door.

When he swung it open, it was not México. Of course. Not even Starship México.

Instead, it was a spaceship. Full of Daleks.

"I thought that Oswin girl made them forget you!", I said, very confused.

"Also, remember when I said 'Nothing is ever forgotten. Not really.'? Well, I am not exactly an easily forgotten face. All they needed was a reminder. All Amy really needed was a journal and just looking at River Song.", he explained.

"Y'all remembered him! Because of course you did, him being the Oncoming Storm and all! Perfect!", I shouted sarcastically. The Doctor had to hold me back from going after them. After all, I hate them for destroying Gallifrey and hurting the Doctor. And what happened with Rose simply could not be overlooked. I was new to Doctor Who. I did not know companions died. I was NOT prepared.

"This word 'y'all' is not recognized. Explain.", a Dalek annoyingly commanded.

Bad idea.

"You shut all your little friggin robot mouths!", I shouted.

The Doctor was holding back laughter.

"Emma, the Daleks do not have mouths.", he whispered. I rolled my eyes.

However, the Doctor's laughter stopped when a Dalek rolled up.

"You will give us the girl.", a Dalek commanded.

"There is no way in this universe, or any universe for that matter, I am giving you this girl. What'll you do if I don't?", he asked sternly.

"Exterminate both you and the girl. Give us the girl.", the Dalek said.

The Doctor was very torn. He had three options. One was to give me to the Daleks, with a chance of us both surviving. Two was for us both to die. Three was for us to run, with no evident outcome.

He knew he could not take a chance on me dying with two or three.

The Doctor whispered in my ear," Emma Brigley, I promise, on my life that I will get you out of here safe. However much they scare or threaten you, and however hard this will be, remember me, and remember that I am coming.".

He planted a kiss on my forehead and took two strides back, away from me.

Then one Dalek rolled up and shot me. The Doctor tried to block the shot with himself, but was two slow.

The last thing I remember was an orange light.

I opened my eyes three hours later to a bright light and a massive headache.

"Doctor?", I asked weakly.

"Yes, Emma?", he asked, sitting in a chair next to the bed I was lying in.

"What happened? Where am I? Why do my chest and my head hurt so badly?", I asked.

"Well, Briggs, you see this kind of stuff is not easy to explain really. It could be good or bad, depending on the person and their point of view. You were shot by a Dalek, and I am so, so sorry. It was all my fault. We should have run. You are in the TARDIS medical bay. Well, before you died, I used regeneration energy on you. And seeing as I had to save you from dying, it took a whole lot. I'd say I lost one regeneration. You still look the same, because at the time when I did it, you were still human. You absorbed a lot of time energy. Enough to save your life. So, Emma Brigley you are not a human anymore. We, Briggs, are the last of our kind. The Time Lord and Time Lady, together.", he explained.


	6. Love and Fatalities (again)

**Hello! I was going to leave you all on that brutal cliffhanger, but hey, Tuesday is my birthday. Please review! All rights still belong to the BBC and I do not own Doctor Who. Also, I forgot to mention that this was if the Doctor had not married River Song. Sorry, River fans. You will still love the story. It will all be okay. Or will it? *mischievous smile***

_"So, Emma Brigley, you are not a human anymore. We, Briggs, are the last of our kind. The Time Lord and Time Lady, together."_

"What the hell?", I asked as I sat up.

I wasn't sure how to process this.

First, I was upset. Then nervous. Then I remembered how lonely the Doctor was being the last of his kind. I also remembered the days of staring at my bedroom wall, wishing for this to happen.

"Emma, I know this has been a busy day, with you dying and becoming a Time Lady and all. I realized something when you died. I realized that I love you. You know very well that I do not use regeneration energy on companions that die. I thought it was too late. We could be together forever, with regeneration. Or, you could marry a normal man and lead a normal life. Before you choose, though, I want you to know that I love you.", the Doctor said.

"I love you too.", I said

Then, we kissed.

I kissed the Doctor.

Oh my god.

"Briggs, you need some bed rest. While you were asleep you suffered a biological rewrite. Now you have two hearts, a vast knowledge of the universe, and regeneration energy.", he said.

I tried to protest, but he did not let me get up.

"How long?", I asked.

"At least a week.", he replied.

This would be impossible.

"Briggs, I noticed something else while you were unconscious. You are suffering a massive amount of sadness. Now, for humans, sadness hurts a lot. In Time Lords, it is magnified by about 500. It takes a massive physical and emotional toll. For young Time Lords who have trouble controlling this, if someone did so little as cut them in line, they could fall into a coma. With the sadness you are suffering, you should have been dead a long time ago. My question is, why aren't you.", the Doctor said.

"It hurts. It hurts a lot. You are my only friend. My dad is dead and my mom left me. You are the only person I know in this universe. I wonder what I did to make my mom leave every day. I feel like I am dying too. But why am I not dead? I hold it inside. All the tears and pain.", I explained.

"Oh, Briggs.", the Doctor said as he pulled me into a tight hug.

Small tears fell down my face and into his tweed jacket.

"I love you, Doctor.", I said.

"I love you too, Emma. So, so much.", he replied.

I wasn't sure who or what would end the hug, but it sure as heck would not be me.


	7. Mind Games

**Hello again! And here we are, on chapter seven of this story. I have a main plot idea, full of little crazy twists that I'm sure will drive you crazy now. Mwahahaha. I do not own Doctor Who. BBC does. However, I do own Emma! That's good enough. (For now...).**

_"I love you, Doctor.", I said_

_"I love you too, Emma. So, so much.", he replied._

_I wasn't sure who or what would end the hug, but it sure as heck wouldn't be me._

The Doctor had been so kind to me during that week. The TARDIS had connected rooms to the medical bay where I was, like the bathroom and the kitchen. He rarely left me.

"You need to rest!", I constantly told him, though he always refused.

I began to grow worried about him. Sure, Time Lords rarely need sleep, but he had gone for too long without it. God knows the last time he slept.

I was hardly ever bored in the med bay. Now that I knew a lot more about the universe, I understood him and could actually have a good, intellectual conversation with him. What he said didn't seem as much like pointless rambling anymore. He also couldn't make words up. I could finally catch him on it. He'd only give me a small, "Old habits die hard, I guess,".

Anyway, I was lying in bed one day when I got a massive headache, almost up to migraine standards. I could see the Doctor looking at me with concern as I clutched my head. He reached out and clutched my hand as I squeezed it with pain.

_I wonder what's wrong with her? _I heard in my head.

"What the hell?", I asked out loud.

"Oh, yes, tiny Time Lord side effect. Your psychic link has finished. Time Lords can communicate psychically.", he explained.

_Cool,_ I thought to him.

He smiled.

_Sure is. It will be especially good if we ever get separated on adventures, eh?, _he thought.

_Definitely. Now we'll never really be apart._

_Well, it __can__ be broken. If a crazy enough enemy of mine wants to sever it, they can._

_But we'll just grow it back again._

_Always._

It was weird having it like he was in my head. But it was also wonderful. Traveling with the Doctor, weird was almost always wonderful.

For example, bowties.

_Please keep talking to me Emma. This mind has been so lonely and empty for so long. Now there's love and light inside it._

_Of course, Doctor. _

_I love you, Emma._

_I love you too, Doctor._


	8. The Snowmen Part One

**Hello! So firstly, I screwed up and made the plot too complicated in the past two chapters so I had to delete them but now I am going by the transcript of the actual show which can be found at . . Also, I have gotten a tumblr, which is An American Optimist.**

_**The Snowmen**_

The Doctor was more than ecstatic to be dating Emma. All he wanted to do was take her to the perfect place. Victorian London, he decided. For once, the TARDIS decided to actually take him where he wanted to go.

The pub the Rose and Crown was doing a good business. One of the barmaids, Clara, collected empty tankards on a tray. She brought them outside in the snowy weather, but then she heard a noise and set them down on a barrel. She looked and saw a snowman standing there just as a man and woman walked past, hand in hand.

"Did you make this snowman?", she inquired.

"No.", the man said, only wanting to focus on the woman instead of this other girl. They continued walking.

Clara looked curiously at it.

"Well who did, cause it wasn't there a second ago, it just appeared, from nowhere."

The man and woman turned around. The man was the Doctor in Victorian garb and the woman was Emma in a stunning Victorian dress in emerald green that looked absolutely stunning on her. They walked back to Clara and the Doctor slipped on the glasses that Amy had left. He pinched some snow off of it. Emma could have sworn she had seen that girl before, but just couldn't figure out where. It was probably just a coincidence.

"Maybe its snow that fell before. Maybe it remembers how to make snowmen.", the Doctor said.

"What, snow that can remember? That's silly."

"What's wrong with silly?", Emma asked. Her whole life was silly.

"Nothing. Still talking to you, ain't I?", she asked. Emma like that girl. She didn't have any friends in this universe and was in need of at least one good one.

The Doctor just smiled and took off his glasses.

"What's your name?", Emma asked.

"Clara."

"Nice name, Clara. You should definitely keep it.". He then grabbed Emma's hand again and started to walk away. He was ready to get back to talking and holding hands with Emma.

He looked back over his shoulder and shouted, "Goodbye!"

Emma just looked back and gave an apologetic look that said, 'what can you do'.

Clara was going to leave them, but she kind of liked that girl.

She chased after them.

"Oi!", she shouted with her hands on her hips, "Where are you going? I thought we were just getting acquainted."

"Yeah, well we are kind of busy so leave us alone.", the Doctor said.

"Hey, let's not be rude. I'm Emma Brigley.", she said, reaching out her hand to shake Clara's but the Doctor pulled it away and walked off with her. He was quite possessive.

Clara got ready to head back to the pub when she heard the carriage driver. She looked in the general direction they had walked off, threw down her shawl, and ran after them. She spotted the carriage and ran after it.

Inside the carriage, the Doctor and Emma sat next to each other with an old fashioned speaker hanging from the ceiling.

"How nice to see you might have TWO companions now. Was she nice?", Vastra inquired over it.

"NO, Briggs is not a companion, she is my... girlfriend. And Clara is not a companion. We just talked to her."

"And made your usual impact, no doubt."

"No, no impact at all.", the Doctor shot back, a bit annoyed.

"You can't help yourself. Its the same story every time, and it always begins with the same two words."

"She'll never be able to find me again. She doesn't even have the name, Doctor- what two words?"

Just then, Clara's head popped through the ceiling flap.

"Doctor? Doctor who?", she asked.

The Doctor had a shocked expression while Emma could only smile and kiss his cheek.

A carriage stopped in front of the Latimer house and Captain Latimer stepped down as the maid Alice greeted him.

"Good evening, sir.", she said.

He looked over at he pond.

"Pond's frozen over. Hasn't frozen since the night..."

Simeon stepped out of the house to stand beside him.

"Since the night your children's governess died, a year ago.", he bluntly stated.

Latimer looked over to Alice for an explanation.

"Dr. Simeon, sir- he insisted on waiting", she said.

Simeon looked straight at the pond and said, "She drowned in this very pond, which then froze. You didn't find her unit a month later, when the ice finally melted."

"I recall the incident. It is the sort of thing one remembers.", Latimer said quickly. It was still a bit of a touchy subject that he did not discuss often.

"The ice remembers too.", Simeon stated.

"Who are you? What do you want here?", Latimer asked. The man had touched a few nerves and he was beginning to want him off of his property.

Simeon simply held up a business card.

"The pond is yours, Captain Latimer, but want is growing inside it, when it is ready, is ours. Good evening.", Simeon said and left.

The ice on the pond slowly creamed as it thickened.

Simeon was walking but was locked by a woman wearing tight black leather. It was Jenny.

"Well, Dr. Simeon, you are out very late tonight."

A second figure walked up from behind wearing a black gown and a black veil hiding her reptilian face. It was Vastra.

"Almost makes you wonder what you've been up to. But then, I have often wondered about the activities of Dr. Simeon and his exceptionally secretive Institute.", Vastra said.

"Well, I am honored this evening. The veiled detective and her fatuous accomplice.", Simeon said.

Jenny curtseyed and mocked, "At your service.".

"You realize Dr. Doyle is almost certainly basing his fantastical tales on your own exploits? With a few choice alterations, of course. I doubt the readers of The Strand magazine would accept that the great detective is, in reality...", he lifted Vastra's veil," a woman. And her suspiciously close companion..."

"I resent your implication of impropriety! We are married.", Vastra said, slightly offended.

"More than can be said for you, eh, dear.", Jenny added.

"Now then- this snow is interesting, don't you think?", Vastra asked as she picked some up from a barrel, "The ice crystals seem to have a low level telepathic field. Almost as if it can detect and respond to the thoughts and memories of the people around it. Memory snow. Snow that learns.

"How fascinating.", Simeon said as Vastra let the snow fall through her fingers.

"I hope it's listening to the right people. It could be a terrible weapon in the wrong hands, don't you think?", she said.

"I think winter is coming. Such a winter as this world has never known. The last winter of humankind. Do you know why I'm telling you all this?", Simeon asked.

"I am intrigued.", Vastra said.

"Because there is not a single thing you can do to stop it.", he stated.

"Perhaps I can't but I know a man who can.", Vastra said, thinking of the Doctor.

"I look forward to meeting him.", Simeon stated and walked away.

Strax was staring at the headquarters through binoculars while the Doctor was sifting snow through his hand, as was Emma.

"They've taken samples from all over London. What do you suppose they are doing in there?", Strax asked.

" This snow is new. Possibly alien. When you find something brand new in the world, something you've never seen before, what's the next thing you look for?", the Doctor asked.

" A grenade?", Strax guessed.

"A profit!", Emma exclaimed.

"That's Victorian values for you.", the Doctor mumbled.

"I suggest a full frontal attack with automated laser monkeys, scalpel mines, and acid.", Strax said.

"Why?", Emma asked, a bit amused with the Sontaran.

"Could we at least investigate?", Strax asked.

"It's none of our business.", the Doctor said. Even though the Doctor had Emma, he still was sad about losing Amy and Rory. They had meant a lot to him. Emma gave him a little peck to mare him feel a little better.

"Sir, permission to express my opposition to your current apathy?", Strax asked.

"Permission granted.", the Doctor said.

"Sir, I oppose you current apathy.", Strax stated as though this had not already been made clear.

A muffled "Let me out of here!", could be heard.

"Thank you Strax, and if I'm ever in need of advice form a psychotic potato dwarf, you'll certainly be the first to know.", the Doctor said as Emma put a comforting hand on his back.

"But if the snow is new and alien, shouldn't we be making some attempt to destroy it? Be reasonable!", Strax exclaimed.

The carriage was rocking back and forth as Clara screamed, "Let me out!"

"It is not our problem. The universe doesn't care. It almost took Emma away from me! Now, instead of getting involved, I just want her safe.", the Doctor said.

"Oi! Doctor let me out! At least you Emma! You're good! Please!"

"Now, we have a problem of our own to worry about", the Doctor said, walking to the carriage.


	9. The Snowmen Part Two

**Hello! And here we have part two! Since you gave me a lot of good feedback! I'm posting a new chapter early!**

_**The Snowmen**_

Another muffled "Let me out! Oi!", could be heard.

"Let her out.", Emma gently told the Doctor, feeling bad about having locked the poor girl in the there.

The Doctor just couldn't tell her no and opened the carriage door as Emma contently watched. Clara pressed against the opposite side as the Doctor sat down next to her.

"Don't worry. No one's going to hurt you.", he said.

Clara looked curiously at Strax and inquired, " What is that thing?". It was a pretty understandable question.

"Silence, boy!", Strax shouted. Emma giggled.

"That's Strax, and as you can see, he's easily confused.", the Doctor explained.

"Silence, girl. Sorry lad.", Strax repeated.

"Sontaran. Clone warrior race - factory produced, whole legions at a time. Two genders is a bit further than he can count.", the Doctor stated.

"Sir, do not discuss my reproductive cycle in front of enemy girls! It's embarrassing!", Strax said as Emma giggled even more.

"Typical middle child of six million.", the Doctor conspiratorially whispered to Clara. Emma face palmed and was laughing out loud now. It made the Doctor happy to see her laughing, and he smiled too.

"Who are you?", intrigued by this man and the woman he was with.

"It doesn't matter because you're about to forget you and I ever met.", the Doctor turned to Strax, "We'll need the worm."

"Sir.", Strax said. He then turned around and set off on his seemingly easy quest to find the worm.

Clara was a _bit_ nervous about the mention of a 'worm'. She'd already met what was practically a talking potato, what if it was some psychotic, murderous, rampaging earth worm? With the day she was having so far, that would be considered normal.

"You'll need the what? The worm? What worm?", Clara asked, panicking.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt, but one touch on your bare skin and you'll lose the last hour of your memory.", the Doctor reassured.

Then, Strax returned empty handed.

"Where is it?", the Doctor asked as a smile grew on Emma's face.

"Where's what, sir?", Strax inquired.

"I sent you to get the memory worm.", the Doctor said.

"Did you? When? Who's he? What are we doing here? Look, it's been snowing!", Strax exclaimed.

" You didn't use the gauntlets, did you?", the Doctor sighed.

"Why would I need the gauntlets? Do you want me to get the memory worm?", Strax asked.

Strax was under the carriage looking for the worm as Clara and Emma stood next to each other and the Doctor tried to help Strax.

"Sorry if he's been a bit, you know, rude. He just lost two dear friends and I died, so...", Emma started.

"You WHAT?!", Clara shouted. She couldn't imagine a girl as kind and sweet and full of life dead. And how was she alive, exactly?

"Um.. it's a bit hard to explain.", Emma said. Clara thought it best to change the subject.

"So, your accent isn't from here. Where are you from, exactly?", Clara asked.

"United States of America, parallel universe.", Emma said. Well, that was a tad weird for Clara.

"Can you see it?", the Doctor asked Strax.

"I can hear it.", he replied.

The Doctor and Emma saw Clara trying to hide a smile.

"Oi.", the Doctor said, "Don't try to run away. Stay where you are. Emma, watch her please."

"Why would I run? I know what's going to happen next- and it's funny.", she replied.

Emma followed Clara's line of vision- to see the gauntlets sitting on the seat. The girls exchanged a look and started laughing. Emma would've told the Doctor, but she didn't want to ruin the moment with Clara. They were starting to be friends. It would kill her to leave her behind, unless she could pull a few strings...

"What's funny?", the Doctor asked.

"Your little pal, for a start. Ugly little fella, isn't he?"

"Maybe. He gave his life for a friend of mine once.", he said.

"Then how come he's alive? Is he like Emma?", she asked.

The Doctor had a pained look on his face, and Emma gave him a little smile, to remind him that she was safe and alive and happy, not dead.

"No. Another friend brought him back. I'm not sure all his brains made the return trip!", he explained.

"Neither am I.", Clara said as she and Emma exchanged a smile.

"I can see it!", Strax said.

"Ooh! Can you reach it? Have you got it?", the Doctor asked.

"Got what, sir?", Strax inquired.

Clara picked up a large pair of gloves.

"Because these are the gauntlets, aren't they?", Clara asked.

She and Emma burst out laughing.

"Sir! Emergency! I think I've been run over by a cab!", Strax shouted.

The girls only laughed more.

The Doctor stood up with a large squirming worm in the grasp of his gauntlets.

"There you go. One touch and you lose about an hour of your memory. Let it bite you and you could lose decades.", He shoved the worm in the jar. "And you're still not trying to run."

"I don't understand how the snowman built itself. I'll run once you've explained.", Clara said.

"Clara who?", the Doctor asked.

"Doctor who?", Clara asked in return.

"Oh, dangerous question."

"What's wrong with dangerous?"

Emma smiled as she watched the exchange.

"Good answer, Clara.", she said.

"The snow emits a low level telepathic field...", the Doctor said.

As the Doctor explained to her and Emma, Clara turned around to see a snowman.

"My snowman..."

"…seems to reflect people's thoughts and memories and because it's unusual, somehow it carries a previous shape and..."

"No, Doctor!", Emma shouted, taking his hand and pulling him around, "Her snowman!"

"Ah, interesting. Well Clara, were you thinking about it?", the Doctor asked.

The three of them approached it.

"Yes.", Clara said as another snowman appeared next to the first.

"Well, stop!", the Doctor said as they turned in the other direction to find a third snowman.

"Clara, stop thinking about the snowmen!", Emma shouted.

More snowmen appeared and opened their mouths. The Doctor knelt down and took Clara's head in his hands.

"Get down!", the Doctor shouted as Emma crouched down next to the Doctor.

"Clara, listen to me. The snow is feeding off your thoughts.", he said.

"I don't understand.", Clara worriedly said.

"You're caught in their telepathic field, they're mirroring you. The more you think about them, the more they appear. Imagine them melting, picture it, picture them melted!", the Doctor frantically shouted.

All three closed their eyes and were soon splashed by melted snowmen.

"Well, very good- very, very good!", the Doctor said as he stood and laughed.

"Is that going to happen again?", Clara asked.

"Well, if it does, you know what to do about it.", the Doctor said.

"Unless I forget."

Both she and Emma smirked.

They all walked towards the carriage.

"Don't go looking for us. Forget about us. Understand?", the Doctor asked.

Clara got into the carriage.

"What about the snow? Shouldn't we be warning people?", she asked.

"Not my problem. Merry Christmas!", he said as he closed the door.

He then turned to Strax.

"Take her back where we found her."

"Sir."

Emma pouted a bit, but the Doctor didn't notice.

The Doctor and Emma walked away, hand in hand, and Strax drove off.

Clara climbed out of the carriage and followed them.

She liked that wonderful girl and incredible man. Especially the girl. She seemed like just the type of person she'd love to be best friends with. There was no way she would just forget them.


	10. The Snowmen Part Three

**So! Long time no see! Ugh sorry, blame it on school. You know the disclaimer, and if you don't yet, you never will.**

The Doctor hopped a wrought iron fence and helped Emma over before looking around cautiously and beginning to whistle 'Silent Night'. He put his arms around her and began to sway a bit, dancing to it. Emma smiled.

He looked around again before jumping up and pulling down an invisible ladder. As he pulled it down, Clara quietly watched from behind a tree.

The Doctor helped Emma up the ladder, and then as he began to climb, it retracted, becoming invisible once again.

Clara slowly walked to where the ladder was and looked up at the empty night sky.

She jumped, trying to reach the ladder but falling to the ground. On her second try, she finally reached it.

"Come on.", she said.

She pulled the ladder down and climbed it. When she reached a small landing she looked down at the old street and the strangers passing by.

"Hello!", Clara said, waving. No one saw her.

"Invisible.", she muttered, looking back at the spiral staircase behind her.

"An invisble staircase.", she said, climbing again.

Clara began to again climb the metal staircase as it reached even higher above London.

As she did so, the ladder retracted. The staircase ended in the clouds. Clara looked around until she saw a big blue box. She cautiously stepped forwards, surprised to find herself on solid ground. She tentatively walked over to the TARDIS and touched it, swiftly pulling her hand away.

She slowly reached out and knocked on the door. When she heard a noise from the inside, she hid on the side.

Emma opened the door.

"Hello?", she called out. The Doctors head popped out above hers.

"Hello?!", he cried

Emma put a finger on the Doctor's lips and shushed him.

Clara moved to the back of the TARDIS as Emma stepped out and moved to the front of the TARDIS with the Doctor following closely behind.

They looked around.

"Hello?", the Doctor said again, this time quieter

The Doctor and Emma continued to move, but as they were in the back, Clara ran from the front and down the stairs again.

"Hello?", Emma asked. She and the Doctor made their way to the front of the TARDIS and towrds the staircase. They noticed Clara's shawl and as they looked down the staircase, they could see her.

A carriage pulled up to the Great Intelligence headquarters, and as the Great Intelligence spoke, Simeon brought more snow and placed it within the globe in the middle of the room.

"Tonight the thaw, tomorrow the snow will fall again, yet stronger. The drowned woman and the dreaming child will give us form at last. Tomorrow the snow will fall and so shall mankind. She is coming.", the voice said.

~~~

Outside of the Latimer house, a dark figure moved in the frozen pond.

Clara woke up in her bed at the Rose & Crown, looked at a bag on a chair, and smiled.

Clara walked out of the door to see no snowman.

"Look at that. Must have thawed in the night.", she said.

Bob, the innkeeper stood in the doorway.

"I'm begging you, Clara, I'm on my knees!", he said.

"Elsie is back this afternoon - I was only helping out. I've got my own work to get back to.", she said.

"What work? Why won't you ever tell us?", he inquired.

"You'd never believe me!", she exclaimed, before blowing a kiss and leaving.

Inside a carriage, Clara pulled down the shades and opened a bag.

She pulled out a gown before letting down her hair. She then began to unbutton her dress.

The carriage pulled up in front of the Latimer house and Clara exited it wearing a dress that an upper class person would wear.

She greeted Alice in a posh accent.

"Alice, how smart you look today.", Clara said.

"The governess should enter by the back door, unless accompanied by the children.", Alice said.

They gave each other a smile.

"And how are the children? Excited about tomorrow?", Clara asked.

"Francesca, same as ever. Digby says he missed you every day. Captain Latimer wants to see you.", Alice replied.

"Of course.", Clara said picking up her bag and beginning to walk inside, before stopping in the doorway.

"Every day?", Clara asked.

"Twice on Saturdays.", Alice replied.

"Thats better.", Clara said.

Latimer was holding Simeon's card before Clara knocked on the door and entered.

"Captain Latimer.", Clara said.

Latimer turned around.

"Ah. Miss Montague, you're back.", he said.

"In time for Christmas. Apologies for my brief absence - family illness is so unpredictable. You wanted to see me?", she remarked.

"Francesca has been having nightmares.", he replied.

"Young girls often do.", she said.

"Every night this week, she says. Won't tell me about them.", Latimer stated.

"Perhaps if you asked her in the right way, there's no-one she'd rather tell.", Clara told him.

"Children are not really my area of expertise...", he said.

"They are, however, your children.", Clara stated.

"You have, if I may say, a remarkable amount of wisdom in these matters, for one so... very pretty, Miss Montague. Young, I mean.", he complimented.

"I'll see to the children now.", Clara said, leaving.

**I think Latimer's got a crush! Love you all! Comment please!**


End file.
